harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harry Potter
This article needs to be from a in-universe perspective. I am making some changes. *'Archive 1' *'Archive 2' New image I think this is a perfect image. I think Harry is very powerful He was able produce a corporeal Patronus at the age of thirteen which is impressive. The D.A. and Madam Bones were all very impressed. What she said was; "Impressive", said Madam Bones, staring down at him, "a true Patronus at that age... very impressive indeed." (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) considering the vast majority of wizards and witches can't even produce a tangable one. It says here on the wiki on the page dedicated to the charm that "any form of Patronus, and to create an intangible one is generally considered a sign of great magical power". in my opion that's why the majority of the wizarding work can't produce a Patronus because very powerful aren't the norm. In the Prisoner of Azkaban whan Harry cast his Patronus to drive away the hundards of Demintors it was said that "it must have been a really powerful wizard to drive away all those dementores away" (Hermione Granger). Another sign of prove is during the Battle of Hogwarts when Luna, Ernie, and Seamus cast their Patronus's the dementors didn't scatter but, whan Harry cast his "the dementors scattered in earnest." not everyone could cast a Patronus that was in the D.A. only 8 kids not including Harry out of 36 could cast it. So like I said the majority can't. More evidence is shown in his shield charm and stunning spell. The shield Charm is a difficult spell and most adult wizards and witches can't produce a functional one it's stated in the Half-Blood Prince. And yet not only was harry alble to cast this spell at fourteen but, was also able to display a powerful mastery of it surpassing Ministry employees. His shield ws so powerful that it was able to knock snape of his feet when he tried to jinx Harry in the Half-Blood Prince. His stunning spells was so strong that people would be knocked unconscious if hit directly. Harry is also able to preform Unforgivable Curses the three most powerful spells in the wizarding world there use requires great willpower and skill and yet Harry was completely able to cast a Cruciatus Curse so powerful that "The death Eater was lefted off his feet. He writhed through the air like a drowning man, thrashing and howling in pain, and then, with a crunch and a shattering of glass, he smashed into the front of the bookcase and crumpled, insensible to the floor" ''(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows).'' Thier not saying that Harry's more powerful then the teachers. Thier saying that he's powerful for his age and compairing Harry that was still a student during the books to much older and fully fledged wizards isn't fair. Think about how powerful he'll be when he's their age. and just so you know Harr's grades weren't average they were above average. Astronomy: A (acceptable) Care of Magical Creatures: E (exceeds expectation) Charms: E (exceeds expectation) Defense Against the Dark Arts: O (outstanding) Divination: P (poor) Herbology: E (exceeds expectations) History of Magic: D (dreadful) Potions: E (exceeds expectations) Transfiguration: E (exceeds expectations) Outstanding obviously means outstanding to be great at it, exceeds expectation means to go beyond what is expected which isn't average it means your good at it, if it was average than why didn't everyone exceed expectations at potions. There was 40 kids in Harr's year and only 12 made it to N.E.W.T. level potions. Acceptable is average because it's the lowest passing grade, it means your ok at it. The only reason Harry failed History of Magic is because he fainted durring the exam and divination is his worst subject. Not everything Harry has accomplished has been down to luck because luck will only get you so far. What really helped and he said so himself is your brains and your guts. And dumbledore's view of Harry wasn't biased he was the only one to see through Tom Riddle and he was even said to extraordinarlly insightful to point were he seemed almost omnishant. And anyone knows that McGonagall a Gyrffindor dosen't give praise unless it's do. The peaple how were impressed with and complemented Harry's Patronus at the disciplinary hearing were not all Gryffindor's. In the Deathly Hallows Dumbledore says that the other teachers that he is talented and the last time I checked thae weren't all Gyriffindors. :Please sign your posts. As for an actual reply, can you be more specific on what changes you think should be made in the article? -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 01:27, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Did you really expect him to bet Snape in a duel he's 20 years older than Harry. Let's speculate here Harry started Auror traing at 17 and became Head Auror by age 26, so he would have to be a skillful duelist cause they don't make just anyone Head Auror. So let's take a 36 year old Snape vs a 36 year old Harry and I think they would be evenly matched or Harry would be better. by the way it is notted that Voldemoret is not insane Dumbledore said that his mind, body, and magical powers were still whole and it would take a wizard of uncommon skill and power to bet him. - Misskatniss1546 (talk) 18:35, December 13, 2013 ::Please don't erase other user's comments. Also, you didn't answer the question: what's the point of this you are pointing out? Is there anything in the article you wish to see changed? Please try to be more specific. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:32, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was responding to HalfBloodWitch's post. I'll resond on her talk page next time. ::Misskatniss1546 (talk) 02:42, December 16, 2013 (UTC)misskatniss1546 :::I wonder if it's possible to fix the speculation on Harry Potter's wandless magic in wiki page? It feel more conjecture than actual fact. Harry Potter has never shown actual control over wandless magic, accidental magic is NOT wandless and shouldn't be confused so. Accidental magic at age 13 is to stress his anger and his lack of discipline, and shouldn't be read as the testament of his power. :::I think the line where "This further testifies to Harry's skill, as only some of the most powerful wizards of his time were able to do so." is very biased, as every wizards are shown to have displayed accidental magic. The mark of Tom Riddle's magical maturity has been his control over his magic, not the lack of control over it. :::I think Harry is definitely among the more powerful magical student of his year, and his duelling skill is top-notch. However, he is far from the level of young Tom Riddle and listing "wandless magic" as part of his skill is exceptionally misleading. Even his nonverbal casting is only up to par when he is not aggravated, also testament of his own lack of magical control. Cassius1989 (talk) 14:28, May 1, 2015 (UTC) HP magical skills and abilities: bravery item and editor-only instruction about Occlumency Two points: 1) The pertinence of the "Bravery" item is probably a matter of opinion, but I would like to see a reason why it should be removed. Now I've come to think about it, what about "Love"? even though the magical implication of love may be clearer than of bravery. 2) There is no reason to remove the editor-only instruction about not adding Occlumency to the magical skills section. That HP failed to master it may be obvious to some editors, but not others - there should at least be a good canon-based justification for its removal. MinorStoop 22:45, January 8, 2014 (UTC) No I todally agree about him not mastering Occlumency, it was a mistake that I removed it. The reason I think love has magical implication is beacuse there is an entire room in the Department of Mestories devoted to it, which is ever locked. If love didn't have any magical properties then you wouldn't be able to servive the killing curse trough Scrafical Protection, the ultimate form of love willingness to die for the person or people you love, allowing them to servive the most powerful curse there is. If love didn't have magical properties then Harry wouldn't have been able to make Quirrell's skin burn when he tried to murder him, only powerful magic can do that. I don't see bravery as a magical ability or skill of some sort but, more of a personality trait. I see it more as something that shapes how you are not what your able to do through ability or skill. Misskatniss1546 (talk) 03:37, January 9, 2014 (UTC)Misskatniss1546 Harry and Ginny, THIRD COUSINS? Harry and his wife, Ginny are third cousins? If you see the family tree, you'll know. By the way, James is Dorea and Charlus Potter's son, so they are NOT third cousins, once removed. AB Ng (talk) 02:29, April 16, 2014 (UTC) We do not, for sure know that they are third cousins. It is speculated that Dorea and Charlus are James' parents, but this is still only speculation. Kaesy Mereida Rowle (talk) 02:18, August 28, 2014 (UTC) changing the picture I think a change in picture is in order the one we have now frankly isn't good enough. It's poor quality and there are better one out there we can use. We should open a poll and have a vote since that seems to be the only way to change the picture despite it's poor quality. Misskatniss1546 (talk) 01:44, June 5, 2014 (UTC)Misskatniss1546 Photo needs fixing. Vandalized. I suggest restricting, or locking key pages. Zane T 69 (talk) 02:43, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Home Pottermore tells us that the Potters live in London. Should we make an article for their home, or can we assume that Harry, rightful owner of 12 Grimmauld Place in London, would make use of the place as his family home? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 12:49, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I would create a separate article. If we assumed everything, then nothing here would be canon, and we'd end up like Twilight: with catagories titled "Hot Picxs of Edward Cullen". Not Kidding. Kaesy Mereida Rowle (talk) 02:14, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Hermione's Surname Could Herminone's surname in the family section of the information box be changed from Weasley to Granger, to reflect the change made to her page after the new Pottermore evidence from Rita Skeeter's coverage of the Quidditch World Cup that married Hermione kept her surname? Rosie Sourbut (talk) 11:23, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Would anybody be able to do this? Rosie Sourbut (talk) 06:58, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Infobox image I have noticed that many people tend to change the infobox image, despite the fact that it was voted on by the community. Does anyone think we should add a